First love
by MrsGoldenweek
Summary: Oh siapa dia? Aku tidak mengenal gadis itu. Gadis yang menggunakan gaun putih bersih dan hiasan pernak pernik di rambut ravennya itu siapa? Apakah ini hari pernikahannya? Tapi wajahnya sangat tidak bahagia sebagai seorang pengantin. Ichiruki in the action/ Rukia's birthday/ oneshot/ R and R minna-san?


_Pemuda Oranye itu mengakhiri lagu ciptaannya dengan manis. Dia tersenyum pada pengunjung cafe dengan senyuman khasnya. "Terima kasih."_

"_Ichigo, aku ingin bertanya!"_

"_Silahkan saja." Jawab pemuda itu ramah._

"_Apa kau mempunyai gadis yang kau cintai?"_

_Sejenak pemuda itu tenggelam dalam diam. Wajahnya berubah sendu dan bersalah. "Tentu ada. Tapi sayang hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya."_

"_Jadi kamu bertepuk sebelah tangan?" masih dengan pengunjung yang sama._

"_Ya begitulah. Tapi aku harus segera merelakannya." Pemuda itu menghela napas, sekedar memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "...Orang itu juga merupakan cinta pertamaku."_

.

.

First love

BY : Mrs Goldenweek

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC-ness, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc

Pairing : Rukia Kuchiki and Kurosaki Ichigo

_Italic : Normal pov_

_**Italic and bold**_ : Masa lalu Rukia

.

.

"Rukia-chan! Kamu cantik banget!"

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian itu. Kutatap bayangan diriku di dalam cermin sekali lagi. Oh siapa dia? Aku tidak mengenal gadis itu, gadis yang menggunakan gaun putih bersih dan hiasan pernak-pernik di rambut Ravennya. Siapakah dia? Hari ini apa hari pernikahannya? Tapi wajahnya sangat tidak bahagia sebagai seorang pengantin. Matanya sungguh sayu, seakan membutuhkan pertolongan. Ya, aku membutuhkan pertolongan. Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengatakan bahwa bayangan yang terpantul pada cermin ini bukanlah bayanganku.

"Ru-kia?"

"Ah, Gomen ne... Orihime." Balasku dengan topeng baruku. Topeng penuh senyuman ceria, yang sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Aku harap Orihime bisa tertipu.

"..." Aku salah. Orihime tak bisa aku tipu. Kali ini wajahnya berubah khawatir, dan berjalan menggenggam kedua tanganku. Tangannya yang hangat, membuatku ingin menumpahkan air mata. "Rukia, apa sudah terjadi sesuatu?"

Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku tak ingin Orihime tau yang sesungguhnya. Aku mengganti topengku dengan topeng baru dan kebohongan lain. Berharap kali ini dapat mengkelabuhiya. "Aku baik-baik saja Orihime!" ucapku seraya mencubit pipi Orihime dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aw! Sakit Rukia-chan! Kau ini sudah dewasa, masih saja begitu..." keluh Orihime, ah ternyata topengku kali ini berhasil. Syukurlah...

Aku menghentikan kegiatan mencubitku dan kembali berdiri di depan cermin. Memandang kembali pantulan diriku, yang sesungguhnya aku tak ingin mengaku itu bayanganku sendiri. Topeng senyuman di wajahku ini semakin membuat luka gores di dalam dada. Aku tak ingin tersenyum saat ini. "Sepertinya kau butuh waktu sendiri, kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya?" kembali aku dapat mendengar suara Orihime. Tapi saat aku berbalik, dia sudah tak ada.

Dengan lega, aku melepaskan topeng ini. Dan terus memandang pantulan diriku di dalam cermin. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali aku menatap bayanganku sendiri di satu hari ini. Aku menghela napas dan mengambil posisi duduk di depan meja rias. Menutupi semua bagian wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Dan saat itu juga pintu ruangan ini kembali terbuka.

"Istriku!"

Suara ini? Kaien! Ah ya ini Kaien. Cepat-cepat aku kembali memasang topengku dan menyambutnya. "Ah Kaien-san!"

Senyuman Kaien menghilang. Dia mengusap belakang lehernya gusar. "...Rukia, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Kaien-san'? Kaien saja cukup."

"Ah maaf!" Refleks kumenutup mulutku. "...Kaien."

Kaien tersenyum tipis, —sangat tipis kurasa. "Iya tak apa, Rukia."

Aku menarik sudut bibirku dan memberikan seulas senyuman. "Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Kaien tersenyum renyah dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu lengannya yang besar itu mulai memelukku erat. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, berusaha merasakan sebuah kehangatan di sana. "_Aishiteru_, Rukia."

Aku membuka kedua mataku paksa. Reflek kumendorong tubuh Kaien dengan keras. Jantungku berderu cepat saat mendengar Kaien berbisik tadi. Peluh mulai menetes di sisi keningku yang berlapis make up. "Ru-kia? Ada apa? Maaf, kalau aku terlalu erat memelukmu." Ucapan Kaien semakin membuat deru jantungku meledak-ledak.

Ini bukan salahmu kaien. Ini seratus persen kesalahanku. Salahku yang mendadak membawa kembali kenangan manis yang seharusnya kusimpan jauh di dasar lumbuk hatiku. Aku ingat betul kenangan itu sudah kusegel rapat-rapat, agar aku tidak teringat kembali. Tapi...

.

.

.

"_**Rukia! Hey Rukia, dengar-dengar! Aku baru menyelesaikan bait pertama lirikku." Sesosok pemuda oranye berlari-larian mendekati Rukia yang sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah.**_

"_**Ichigo? Cepat sekali!" sontak gadis itu girang. Dia menutup buku notesnya dan mulai terfokus dengan kehadiran pemuda enerjik itu. Mata violetnya memancarkan kebahagiaan dan rasa penasaran yang kuat. **_

_**Langkah sang pemuda perlahan mulai terhenti tepat di hadapannya. Napasnya yang memburu dan sedikit putus-putus itu membuat sang gadis mendengus. "Dasar bodoh! Tak perlu sampai lari-larian begitu kan? Aku tak akan kabur kok."**_

_**Sang pemuda tersenyum renyah. Benar-benar pemuda yang enerjik. "Nah, baca ini. Habis itu tolong berikan komentarmu." Ucap sang pemuda seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas notes yang terdapat beberapa coretan pena di atasnya.**_

"_**Kenapa harus aku yang membaca? Kau tak bisa baca sendiri?" ledek Rukia.**_

_**Pemuda itu tidak menjawab dia malah sibuk mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Rukia. "Geezh! Kau ini. Baiklah aku akan membacanya. Awas kalau tidak bagus ya?!"**_

_**Rukia mulai menatap kertas notes yang tadi diserahkan oleh pemuda itu. Di sana ada beberapa kata yang nampak dicoret dan diganti. Hal-hal kecil itu membuat Rukia tertawa. "Kenapa tertawa? Ayo baca!" titah pemuda oranye di sebelahnya gusar. Rukia bisa lihat di pipi pemuda itu ada beberapa rona kemerahan, dia malu.**_

"_**Baik aku baca!"**_

_**[Kimi no hohoemi de michita Everyday**_

_**Sannen no tsukihi wa haya sugite**_

_**Nande mo nee kaiwa to crazy face**_

_**Itsumademo yuugure no eki de**_

_**Wakare oshide ienai "Ja ne"**_

_**Futari toki no yurusu made toshi wo kasanete ai wo growin' growin'—]**_

_**Sang lirik pun berhenti sampai di situ. Rukia melihat pada baris terakhir ada beberapa kalimat yang dicoret. Nampaknya pemuda oranye ini benar-benar serius ingin menyelesaikan lagunya untuk ia pentaskan saat upacara kelulusan nanti. Lagi-lagi Rukia tersenyum. "Lirik yang bagus, Ichigo! Kau benar-benar fokus ya?"**_

_**Tidak ada sahutan. Rukia menolehkan lehernya untuk menatap pemuda oranye yang sendari tadi duduk di sebelahnya dalam diam. "Ichi-go?"**_

"…_**Zzzz,"**_

_**Rukia mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat. Dia kesal. Tega-teganya pemuda itu tidur saat dia sedang memuji hasil kinerjanya. Sungguh tidak sopan pikir Rukia. Tapi jika melihat wajah damainya saat tidur, Rukia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Sesungguhnya dia malah mengaguminya. Bagaimana tidak?**_

_**Pemuda oranye yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya adalah pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu di upacara penerimaan murid baru 3 tahun yang lalu. Ya, pemuda oranye bernama Ichigo Kurosaki ini adalah pemuda istimewa di hati Rukia. Dulu sampai — sekarang. Hanya saja, dia tidak pernah berani untuk mengucapkannya. Rukia takut, Ichigo akan menolaknya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. "…Rukia—"**_

_**Iris violet Rukia melebar. "Ichigo? Kau sudah bangun?"**_

_**Tidak ada jawaban. Nampaknya pemuda itu hanya mengigau. Sebentar Rukia menghela napas. "…Rukia—"**_

_**Lagi-lagi pemuda itu mengigau memanggil namanya. Apa yang sedang dia mimpikan? Sampai memanggil namanya dua kali? Rukia jadi penasaran. "…Aishiteru, Rukia."**_

.

.

.

Aku masih mematung membelakangin Kaien. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Sampai menolak pelukan dari calon suami sendiri. Aku melihat kedua telapak tanganku sedikit bergetar. Perlahan kumenggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha meyakini diri sendiri. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kaien."

"Kau… yakin?"

Kali ini aku hanya mengangguk.

"…" Kaien menghela napasnya. Aku bisa merasakan hawa hawatir dari tatapannya yang menusuk punggungku. "Aku akan keluar. Sampai bertemu di depan altar ya, Rukia."

Kembali kumemandangi bayangku pada cermin. Kali ini kutatap bayangan yang terpantul itu dengan pandangan hina dan kecewa. Mengapa dia tega membuat calon suami yang akan dia nikahi memasang wajah hawatir dan bersalah? Mengapa dia tega mendorong calon suaminya saat sedang memeluk tubuhnya dengan lembut? Mengapa? Mengapa dia tega berbohong akan perasaannya di saat seperti ini?

PRANG! — Sepertinya lebih baik begini ini. Kutatap pecahan-pecahan cermin rias dengan pandangan kosong. Aku lelah. Tapi aku tak mau ragu dengan keputusan yang telah kuambil. Aku tak mau terus menerus menyesali keputusanku setiap kali melihat bayanganku dalam cermin. Byakuya nii-san tidak pernah mengajarkanku untuk mengingkari janji yang pernah kubuat. Katanya mengingkari janji, sama saja perbuatan hina yang tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"RUKIA!"

Kembali kumendapati pintu ruang rias ini terbuka. Kali ini Orihime, Neliel, dan Rangiku yang masuk. Syukurlah bukan Kaien lagi.

"Rukia-chan? Ka-u taka pa-apa?"

"Ya, ada apa Kuchiki?"

Aku terduduk lesu. Sangat terlambat untuk memakai topeng dan mengelabuhi mereka. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya berusaha tersenyum seadanya. "Aku, baik-baik saja kok semuanya."

"Lalu, cermin itu?" Neliel menunjuk pecahan cermin yang berserakan. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan hawatir. Oh Neliel, tolong jangan memasang wajah begitu.

"…Aku tak sengaja memecahkannya." Alasan terbodoh yang bisa kuucapkan. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karnanya.

Neliel menaikan sebelah alisnya, heran. Sebentar dia menepuk pundak Rangiku dan menarik Orihime yang masih terdiam untuk keluar dari ruangan. "Nah Rangiku, aku titip Rukia dulu ya? Aku dan Hime mau memanggil petugas kebersihan untuk membereskan pecahan itu. Ja ne!"

"Ta-tapi Neliel-san! Rukia-chan?!" Orihime nampak makin bimbang dengan tingkah Neliel yang sedang berusaha membuat Rangiku dan aku berdua saja.

"Jangan khawatir, Rangiku akan mengurusnya. Nah ayo!"

Dan mereka berdua menghilang kembali di balik pintu. Aku melirik Rangiku yang sedang berkacak pingang. Dia menatapku biasa, tapi sorot matanya seperti sedang menerka-nerka. Tak ada di antara kami yang mau membuka mulut duluan. "Rangiku?" akhirnya kumemutuskan memanggilnya. Setindaknya untuk memecah keheningan.

"Hm?" Responsnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tak usah haw—"

Rangiku memotong kalimatku dengan kalimatnya. "Kalau ada hal yang mengganjal katakan saja sekarang. Aku akan mendengarkannya baik-baik."

Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kataku. Hanya setitik air mata yang mampu menceritakan perasaanku dalam bisu. "Aku… baik-baik saja." Kilahku lagi.

"Kau tidak nampak baik-baik saja, Rukia. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Kali ini Rangiku mendekatiku dan mengusap air mataku. "Aku masih ada di sini untukmu, Rukia."

.

.

.

"_**Astagah Rukia-chan! Banyak sekali bunga dan coklat yang kau terima! Aku iri!" ucap Orihime riuh. Dia sibuk menatap timbunan hadiah valentine yang diterima Rukia dari para kaum adam. Di Karakura Gakuen, Rukia terkenal dengan gadis yang memiliki otak jenius dan wajah yang manis. Jadi tidak salahnya kalau gadis itu begitu populer di kalangan kaum adam.**_

"_**Yup. Kau ini pake ilmu hitam apa sih? Aku jadi penasaran!" Goda Neliel.**_

_**Rukia tersenyum geli. "Tidak ada. Aku hidup sebagaimana diriku Nel! Kau ini berlebihan."**_

"_**Ngomong-ngomong Rukia, dari tadi kamu nampak resah? Ada apa?" Kembali Neliel bertanya, kali ini tak ada unsur menggoda.**_

_**Perlahan gadis beriris violet itu menghentikan kegiatannya yang mengetuk-ketukan ujung pena pada meja. Dia semakin terlihat resah, saat menghentikan kegiatan mengetuk penanya. "Ah itu… Anoo…" sekarang dia menjadi salah tingkah. **_

_**Neliel paham benar. Jika sahabatnya mulai mengetuk-ketuk ujung pena, artinya dia sedang resah. Dengan niatan menggoda, Neliel mencolek dagu Rukia dan tersenyum nakal. "Hayo! Lagi nunggu siapa nih? Wah Rukia, kau sudah mulai nakal ya?"**_

"_**Bu-bukan begitu! Aku lagi gak nunggu siapa-siapa? Dan buat apa aku menunggu? Siapa yang aku tunggu?" Reaksi Rukia yang berlebihan dan semakin salah tingkah membuat Neliel tertawa keras. **_

"_**Hahahah! Kau ini ya, lucu sekali! Dari dulu kau tidak pernah berubah. Semenjak kita berkenalan di kelas satu, kau tetaplah begitu."**_

_**Rukia tersenyum tipis. Kalimat 'semenjak kita berkenalan di kelas satu' terus menggema di kepalanya. Kembali Rukia mulai mengetukan ujung penanya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang benar-benar mengganjalnya. Tapi untungnya dia, kali ini Neliel tidak mengusiknya. Gadis berambut hijau toska itu tengah sibuk membalas sms dari kekasihnya yang bernama Grimmjow. Sampai akhirnya —**_

"_**RUKIA-chan! Lihat itu Kurosaki-kun! Dia sedang berjalan ke arah kelas kita! Dia juga menggenggam setangkai mawar putih lho! Jangan-jangan buat Rukia-chan?"**_

_**Entah hanya perasaan Orihime atau Neliel saja, yang jelas sekarang raut wajah Rukia berubah menjadi cerah. Beda dengan yang tadi saat dia sedang mengetuk-ketuk ujung pena. "Benarkah?" tanya Rukia antusias.**_

"_**Ada apa ini? Sepertinya ada yang menarik?" Rangiku yang baru memasuki kelas, jadi ikut membaur dengan mereka yang sedang asik memperhatikan reaksi Rukia.**_

"_**Itu Rangiku-san! Rukia-chan ternyata sedang menunggu-nunggu kedatangan Kurosaki-kun!" Mendengar penjelasan Orihime, Rukia jadi kembali salah tingkah.**_

"_**Bukan! Aku… Ti-tidak…" Sebentar Rukia mengacak rambut Ravennya panik plus makin salah tingkah. "Siapa juga yang sedang menunggu cowok oranye itu?! Aku hanya penasaran saja. Lagi pula belum tentu Ichigo datang untuk menemuiku kan?"**_

_**Rangiku menahan tawanya. Lalu dia melirik ke arah luar kelas, pemuda oranye itu semakin mendekat ke arah sini. Dugaan Orihime akan Ichigo untuk menemui Rukia sepertinya hampir benar. "Hey, lebih baik kau keluar saja. Untuk berjaga-jaga. Siapa tau Ichigo memang benar ingin menemuimu."**_

_**Dengan wajah yang sudah nyaris merah, Rukia menganguk. "I-iya." Dan Rukia pun berjalan ke luar kelas.**_

"_**Hey, pendek!"**_

_**Tepat. Pemuda oranye itu memang benar datang untuk menemuinya. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa, Dandelion?" balasnya sedikit ketus.**_

_**Ichigo mendengus pelan. "Hentikan caramu memanggilku dengan dandelion itu. Itu terdengar feminim tau!"**_

"_**Hah? Bukannya kau sangat feminim?" Lagi-lagi Ichigo mendengus. **_

"_**Sudah cukup! Aku datang bukan untuk bertengkar!"**_

_**Kali ini Rukia melipat kedua tangannya berusaha untuk tampil serius. "Memangnya, kau ada perlu apa?"**_

"…_**Itu…" Ichigo berusaha menatap iris violet Rukia dalam-dalam. Namun baru beberapa detik bertahan, dia lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Hanya ingin memberikan ini." Ichigo menyerahkan setangkai mawar putih polos tanpa plastik pembungkus yang sendari tadi ia genggam.**_

_**Rukia bisa mendengar siulan kecil dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang sibuk mengintip dari kaca kelas. Tentu hal itu membuat Rukia jadi ikut tersenyum. "Iya, terima kasih. Apa ini—"**_

"_**Bukan. Ini bukan dariku, tapi dari saudaraku." Potong Ichigo cepat-cepat. "Ah ya! Ini dia juga memberikan surat untukmu." Dengan wajah biasa saja dia menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih pada Rukia.**_

"_**Tu-tunggu! Jadi ini dari…"**_

_**Ichigo menghela napasnya. "Ya. Ini semua dari saudara kembarku, Kaien."**_

_**Rukia mengkerutkan keningnya makin dalam, dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah didengar oleh telinganya. Melihat raut wajah lawan bicaranya yang berubah drastis, Ichigo pun jadi bingung sendiri. "Eh? A-ada apa?"**_

_**Perlahan gadis berambut raven itu menggeleng, lalu dia tersenyum. "Maaf! Hahaha… Kalau begitu tolong sampaikan terima kasihku padanya ya?" **_

"_**Ah ya, Itu pasti. Kalau begitu sampai nanti, pendek!"**_

_**Rukia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali berjalan untuk memasuki kelas, tempat sahabat-sahabatnya berkumpul. Dia meletakan sekuntum mawar putih dan surat tadi di atas timbunan bingkisan valentine lainnya. Matanya terlihat kosong. "Ru-rukia? Kenapa?"**_

_**Tidak ada jawaban.**_

"_**Rukia-chan?**_

_**Masih belum di jawab.**_

"_**RUKIA!"**_

"_**Ah ya!" bentakan dari Rangiku yang membuat Rukia tersentak dan sadar dari lamunannya. "A-ada apa? Oh kalian! Bikin kaget saja."**_

"_**Kau kenapa? Bukannya tadi senang?" tanya Rangiku diiringi anggukan kepala Orihime dan Neliel.**_

_**Lagi-lagi Rukia terdiam. Tapi kali ini tak lama, nampaknya kali ini dia diam untuk berpikir. "Itu… Mawar itu bukan dari Ichigo."**_

_**Orihime mengerjab-kerjabkan matanya, Neliel menganga hebat, sedangkan Rangiku menggeleng pelan. "Sayang sekali ya, Rukia. Aku yakin dia pasti gugup. Makanya dia salah sebut." Jelas Rangiku berusaha mengambil positifnya.**_

"_**Hahaha… Gapapa kok Rangiku."**_

_**Rangiku paham benar sifat gadis berambut raven itu. Dengan erat kali ini Rangiku memeluk tubuh Rukia dan mengelus kepalanya. "Aku masih ada di sini untukmu, Rukia."**_

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Rangiku." Ucapku pada Rangiku yang ada di depanku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sejenak. Aku menghitung angka 1 sampai 5. Sekiranya aku sudah mulai bisa mengontrol emosiku yang nyaris meledak hebat tadi. "…Sekarang aku baik-baik saja."

Rangiku tersenyum tipis, ada sedikit keraguan di wajahnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya." Jawabku seyakin-yakinnya.

"Aku masih sedikit bingung dengan alasan kau memecahkan cermin. Tapi kalau kau bilang baik-baik saja…" gadis bersurai panjang panjang itu kembali menarik senyumannya. "Aku percaya padamu."

BRAK! — "Kami kembali!" seru Neliel dan Orihime yang mendadak kembali seraya membawa seseorang yang bertugas menjaga kebersihan di sana.

"Ah, Rukia-chan! Ayo bersiap-siap. Tadi aku dengar sekitar 10 menit lagi, pengantin wanita harus tampil. Ayo cepat!" Orihime langsung menyambar lenganku dan tersenyum. Nampaknya dia tidak ingin membahas lebih lanjut soal aku memecahkan cermin.

Kalau mengingat kejadian memecahkan cermin tadi, lagi-lagi membuatku teringat akan kenangan masa laluku. Dan jika kumengingat masa laluku, itu hanya akan membuatku semakin tersiksa dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Bisa dibilang aku ini menderita dilemma akut. "…" Aku menghela napas berat lagi.

"Rukia-chan kau siap?"

Sebentar kutersadar dari lamunanku. "Ah, ya. Aku siap." Jawabku seadanya.

Terlihat Orihime nampak ragu dengan jawabanku. Neliel pun juga sama. Tapi Rangiku tidak, dia justru tersenyum dan memperbaiki tataan make up-ku yang tadi sedikit luntur. "Dia sudah baik-baik saja kok." Gumam Rangiku.

"Terima kasih Rangiku."

Aku harus yakin. Ini adalah saatnya kumenepati janjiku. Walau raga dan jiwaku menolak, aku harus tetap menepatinya.

.

.

.

"_**Hey pendek, kalau boleh tau… siapa cinta pertamamu?"**_

_**Rukia menyemburkan kembali jus apel yang sendari tadi dia teguk. "Kenapa mendadak nanya begituan? Bikin kaget saja, bodoh!" balas Rukia dengan kembali bertanya. Wajahnya merona hebat karna kaget. **_

"_**Ah itu… e… a…" Kali ini Ichigolah yang jadi salah tingkah. "Aku hanya bertanya." Wajahnya mulai memerah.**_

_**Sebentar Rukia membersihkan bibirnya yang basah akibat kegiatan menyemburnya tadi. Lalu menatap pemuda oranye yang sedang menunggu jawabannya. "…Yang pasti dia laki-laki." Jawab Rukia yang tidak spesifik membuat Ichigo mengkerutkan keningnya. **_

"_**Hoi! Aku serius! Ayolah…"**_

_**Gadis bersurai raven itu tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Di dalam tatapan mata violetnya, sesungguhnya dia sudah menjawab. Namun nampaknya Ichigo tidak menyadarinya. Tentu itu membuat Rukia sedikit kecewa. "…Rahasia."**_

"_**Cih! PELIT!"**_

_**Tawa Rukia meledak melihat tingkah Ichigo yang seakan tidak terima. "Kau sendiri?"**_

"_**RA-HA-SIA juga!"**_

"_**Sudahlah Ichigo. Memangnya apa sih yang membuatmu bertanya begitu?" **_

_**Sebentar Ichigo meneguk jus jeruknya dan kembali menatap Rukia. Iris hazelnya yang bening kali ini menatap lurus-lurus gadis itu. Senyumannya terukir jelas tak beberapa lama setelah dia menatap wajahnya. "Aku… hanya penasaran saja."**_

"_**Be-begitu?"**_

"…_**Tidak. Kaien yang menyuruhku bertanya padamu." Rukia setengah melotot. Nampak sekali kalau dia kecewa dengan jawaban Ichigo. "Kau tau kan? Kalau saudaraku itu menaruh hati padamu. Setiap saat dia bertanya padaku, kau suka apa… Kau menyukai apa… Apa yang membuatmu senang… dan yang terakhir dia bertanya siapa cinta pertamamu. Ya, karna aku juga tidak tau… Jadi kutanyakan langsung saja."**_

_**Rukia makin tenggelam dalam diam. Dia benar-benar sangat kecewa mendengar menjelasan panjang dari Ichigo. Sudah jelas kalau gadis itu sangat mencintainya. Hanya pemuda oranye inilah yang berhasil menyentuh hatinya. Dan Rukia rasa Ichigo juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Mengingat insiden saat Ichigo mengigau memanggil namanya dan berkata 'Aishiteru'. Tapi apa daya? Dia tak mungkin kan memaksa pemuda ini untuk mengaku duluan? Atau kah takdir memang harus membuatnya yang mengaku lebih dulu? **_

_**Melihat sang lawan bicaranya terus diam, Ichigo mulai menggoyangkan tangannya di hadapan gadis itu. "Rukia?"**_

"_**Ah! Ya Ichigo? Maaf! Hahahah… Kau bilang apa tadi?"**_

_**Ichigo memang pemuda yang lamban akan perasaan, tapi dia bukan pemuda yang bodoh untuk tidak menyadari sifat sahabatnya. "Apa pertanyaanku tadi mengintimidasimu?" tanyanya hawatir.**_

"_**Ti-tidak Ichigo! Aku yang salah, karna mendadak melamun."**_

_**Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum. "Baguslah. Ohya Rukia…" **_

"_**Hm?"**_

_**Kali ini Ichigo berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan gadis itu. "Tolong jaga Kaien ya?"**_

"_**Apa maksudmu?"**_

_**Lagi-lagi Ichigo tersenyum dan terus menghindari kontak mata. "Aku ingin kau jadi pendampingnya."**_

_**Rukia terkejut. Dapat terlihat tubuhnya sedikit terguncang mendengar perkataan Ichigo yang sangat tidak masuk akal itu. "Jangan bercanda."**_

"_**Tidak. Aku serius Rukia." Ichigo menjeda ucapannya dengan helaan napas. "…Dia menyukaimu. Bukan! Tapi dia mencintaimu. Kau cinta pertamanya."**_

"_**Lalu…"**_

"_**Lalu, kau tau bukan? Kaien berbeda denganku. Dia terlahir dengan tubuh lemah yang mudah terkena penyakit. Dan aku sebagai saudara kembarnya, yang memiliki tubuh sehat ingin dia bahagia. Setindaknya dengan membuatnya bersama orang yang dicintainya."**_

_**Rukia makin terkejut. Bibirnya berkedut-kedut tak pasti. **_

"_**Maukah kau berjanji padaku Rukia?" **_

"_**Aku tak tau Ichigo… Aku—"**_

"_**Kalau begitu demi aku? Demi persahabatan kita?"**_

_**Andai Ichigo tau, kalau saat ini Rukia nyaris ingin menangis. Terlalu pedih mendengar seorang yang dicintai menyuruhnya untuk berjanji mencintai orang lain. Tapi Rukia sadar, ini semua Ichigo lakukan karna dia sangat menyayangi saudara kembarnya. Dan Rukia menghargai permintaan Ichigo. Demi Ichigo…**_

"…_**Aku akan mencobanya." jawab Rukia pelan. **_

"_**Kalau begitu berjanjilah."**_

_**Rukia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Ya! Demi kau… dan persahabatan kita. Aku berjanji."**_

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju altar tempat Kaien sudah menungguku. Wedding march yang menggema di tempat ini, terdengar semakin parau di daun telingaku. Dan setiap langkah yang kutapaki terasa sungguh berat. Seperti ada rantai baja yang mengikat kedua kakiku. Oh inikah yang dinamakan penolakan batin? Deru jantung yang semakin tak menentu pun kembali mengusikku. Perasaan ini sama seperti saat itu.

.

.

.

"_**Rukia, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" Kaien menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia dengan erat. Sedangkan yang empunya tangan hanya bisa diam. **_

_**Rukia mendadak jadi tidak bisa mendengar suara sekelilingnya dengan jelas. Bibir dan kalimat penolakan yang sudah ia susun pun hanya bisa bertahan di ujung lidah, tak ada keberanian mengucapkannya. Kembali dia teringat akan janjinya. "…Ya. Aku mau." **_

.

.

.

"Rukia?"

"Ah ya Kaien? Ada apa?" ucapku gak nyambung. Kumenatap sekelilingku. Astagah aku tidak sadar sudah berada di depan altar. Dan yang lebih parahnya, ternyata aku sedang dalam upacara sumpah pernikahanku. Kembali kumenundukan kepalaku, malu.

"Rukia, pergilah."

Aku mengangkat wajahku cepat-cepat. Kaien kamu bicara apa?

"Aku bilang ,cepat pergi! Jangan sampai kau merubah pikiranku." Titahnya lagi. Kali ini dia memberi kode untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" protesku yang tidak mengerti dengan tingkahnya. Kali ini aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum. Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan tingkahnya. Oke aku memang sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan. Dari awal mendorong tubuhnya sampai akhirnya memecahkan kaca.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tau semuanya. Dari awal Ichigo berusaha membuatmu menyukaiku sampai dia berusaha membuatmu berjanji. Aku tau semuanya, Rukia. Hanya saja selama 2 tahun ini tidak pernah kubicarakan padamu."

Eh? Jadi…

"Ya… Sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin melihat apa kau masih setia menggenggam janji itu atau tidak. Nyatanya, kau benar-benar tetap menggenggamnya." Kaien berbisik sendu. "…Kalau begitu pergilah."

"Tapi pernikahan ini?"

"Jangan hawatir. Aku bisa bereskan semuanya. Sana temui Ichigo! Katakan yang seharusnya kau katakan dari dulu. Dia hari ini ada konser di café Society."

Air mataku tumpah. Kaien…

"Cepat sana! Atau aku akan memaksamu tetap menikahiku?"

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Baik. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Kaien-san."

Dengan cepat ku berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan altar dan Kaien yang tetap berdiri dengan tenang di sana. Seluruh tamu yang datang pecah kepanikan dengan apa yang tengah kulakukan. Bisa kudengar beberapa orang nampak kecewa dengan tindakanku. Tapi bagiku, ini adalah tindakan benar yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak awal.

Sesampainya ku di pintu depan gereja, sebuah mobil sedan silver berhenti tepat dihadapanku. Itu mobil Gin, Ichimaru Gin kekasih Rangiku. "Butuh tumpangan?" tawar Rangiku dan Gin dari dalam. Aku mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Rangiku."

"Tak masalah. Aku senang dengan keputusanmu itu. Asal kau tau, aku mengunggu kau melakukan hal itu."

"Tidak, ini karna Kaien-san yang membiarkanku pergi."

Rangiku tersenyum menatapku. "Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padanya."

"Ngomong-ngomong kita sudah mau sampai." Gin memecah suasana antaraku dan Rangiku.

Sebuah gedung café bertulis 'Society' mulai nampak terlihat di sisi kiri mobil Gin. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera turun bergegas dan menerobos pintu masuk café. Semua pengunjung menatapku heran. Tentu mereka heran, gaun pengantin ini sepertinya yang menjadi alasan.

"Rukia?"

Suara michrophone panggung café itu mulai menyeruakan namaku. Suara yang sangat familier. Mataku teralih pada asal sang suara. "Ichi…go?"

Ah ya itu Ichigo, aku bergegas mendekatinya yang berada di panggung. Aku ingin dia tau kalau aku…

"Hey, Ichigo! Dia kah cinta pertamamu itu?" salah satu suara pengunjung mengejutkanku. 'cinta pertama' katanya?

"Sepertinya iya! Lihat dia pakai gaun pengantin. Wah!"

Sorak sorai para pengunjung makin riuh kudengar. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kutatap Ichigo yang sekarang sudah berada di hadapanku, dia baru turun dari panggung. Wajahnya memerah, malu. Namun wajahnya berubah serius saat menatap wajahku. "Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah kau—"

"Kaien-san, menyuruhku ke sini." Potongku cepat.

"Eh?"

"Ya dia bilang, dia sudah tau sesungguhnya. Tentang kau memintaku berjanji dan semuanya." Ichigo makin terkejut mendengar penjelasanku. "Dan tentang aku mencintaimu, dia juga tau." Dengan cepat kumenutup bibirku. Astagah aku lupa kalau aku sedang di tengah kerumunan orang. Lagi-lagi aku bisa mendengar sorak sorai mereka.

"Terima! Terima!"

"Ayo Ichigo, terima!"

Aku malu. Baik, mungkin untuk berikutnya aku akan memikirkan saat-saat ramai begini. "…Aku juga." Suara Ichigo yang pelan membuatku terpaku.

"A-apa?"

"Iya, aku juga mencintaimu. Kau penting untukku Rukia." Lagi-lagi air mataku tumpah. Tapi kali ini air mata haru yang merupakan bendungan perasaanku selama ini. "Tapi saat itu, aku juga menghawatirkan Kaien. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengakuinya.

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Begini saja juga cukup."

Ichigo tersenyum memandangku. Dengan satu gerak pasti dia menenggelamkanku dalam pelukannya. Sangat erat dan hangat. Di daun telingaku dia berbisik ;

"Aishiteru, Rukia."

.

.

The End

.

.

Author :

AAAAAAAA! Fic apa ini? Kok endingnya begini? (._. )

Hontou ni gomenasai! *duduk pojokan kamar*

Golden baru inget tanggal 14 ultah Rukia (Makasih buat Nee-chan a.k.a _**Morning eagle**_! ) dan pas banget ada cerita… Tapi kok endingnya jadi gini? *gak percaya dengan apa yang sudah kuketik sendiri*

Kepikiran bikin versi lainnya, dengan Ichigo pov. Buat jelasin beberapa bagian yang tidak bisa dijelaskan di Rukia pov. Hmmm…. Bikin gak ya? (._. )

Jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik dan saran kalian di kolom review di bawah ini. Sampai jumpa lagi— :*


End file.
